


Happy Accidents

by Gemini_Afterglow



Category: Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the predictable tropes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animated GIFs, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Political Animals meets Avengers sort of, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Squirting, Thor innocently drugs everyone, Threesome - F/M/M, sex pollen trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Afterglow/pseuds/Gemini_Afterglow
Summary: I finally watched Political Animals, and this fic takes the ecstasy party scene from the show and adapts it to the Avengers Universe where it’s Bucky instead of TJ Hammond.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149





	Happy Accidents

You were wrapped in a towel having just taken a shower, about to get ready for another Avenger’s team night; a rare occasion where this world or any other world did not need saving. You all took to these nights with gusto embracing the ability to relax, let loose and just hang out as friends. There was one particular friend you wanted to get loose with as well. James Buchanan Barnes.

Just the thought of Bucky made you wet. You still remembered the first time you met him, he was just coming back from a mission and the first thing you saw as the gangplank of the Quinjet was lowered; was a pair of the most delicious thighs strutting down in tight black tac pants. As you moved your eyes upwards and more of Bucky’s body was revealed to you, you had such a visceral reaction to his piercing blue eyes and a jaw that can cut diamonds, Sam actually snickered at you. You would have shot him a dirty side eye if you could have willed yourself to look away from his eyes. He stared back at you for a beat too long before he realized himself and trotted over to Sam and Steve giving them each a big smile and a warm embrace.

“Buck, I want you to meet y/n. Y/n, this is Bucky. Y/n just joined us last week from the CIA. Fury highly recommended her and I think you’ll be pretty impressed with her skills next time we all train together!” Steve exclaimed excitedly. Bucky turned his gaze to you and gave you a shy but warm smile. You extended your hand to shake, and when he grabbed hold, you swore you were going to melt into the floor. His large calloused hand was warm in yours and he held onto your hand limply while you blushed and stuttered a quiet hello.

Sam, ever perceptive arched his brow at the two of you and chuckled. The noise broke the spell and you both pulled back your hands like you were caught in the cookie jar. Since that day, you’d been attracted to Bucky. As days grew into weeks, you both grew closer as friends and teammates, finding yourself not only attracted to him physically but also for his personality and intellect. You were falling hard for the man.

Shaking yourself out of the reverie, you quickly towelled off and started to get ready. You slipped on a pair of lacy thongs with a matching bra. Wanting to look effortless but still a bit sexy, you opted for a pair of jeans that made your ass look great and a casual loose grey tee that hung off your shoulders. Quickly bundling your hair into a messy ponytail and spritzing on some perfume, you headed out your apartment door towards the common room.

When you arrived at the open spaced lounge you were happy to see most of the team already gathered together. Tony had dimmed the lights and some music was playing in the background. Natasha and Clint were sitting on a large upholstered bench, each nursing a drink and talking animatedly. It seemed like Clint was regaling stories of his heroics. Tony, Rhodey and Bruce appeared to be in a heated debate until you heard Tony yell “She’s clearly singing ‘I’m a paper chaser!”

Shaking your head you made your way to the bar and was delighted to see that Thor decided to join the gang; conversing jovially with Sam, Wanda and Jane.

“y/n!” Thor boomed. “So glad to see you have joined us! Come, come, please have a drink with us”. He waved you over and handed you a glass of liquid that had the loveliest swirling pastel colours. You eyed it suspiciously and was about to turn it down opting for your regular So Co and 7.

“Thanks, Thor, but I can’t handle your Asgardian liquors!” Knowing that it could knock super soldiers on their asses, there was no way you were going to imbibe.

“Nonsense, this does not have an alcoholic affect on humans. Please try it. It is a very common drink served at celebratory gatherings such as weddings on Asgard.” Shrugging you decided to give it a try and not offend the god. You took a sip and was delighted at the light refreshing and slightly berry taste. You drank down half a cup and Thor was ready to top you off.

As you stood drinking and listening to the idle chatter between your teammates you finally spot Bucky and Steve sitting together on a couch both talking quietly and nursing what looks like the Asgardian punch Thor brought. You were so entranced in watching Bucky’s lips move and how his hands would occasionally slide down his thigh you didn’t notice Thor topping your drink off again. He'd recently cut his hair short and it accentuated his jawline even more and made him look much younger and carefree.

You downed your glass in one last go giving yourself a mental pep talk to approach Bucky and Steve. Sam leans into your ear and says “You can do it, go on, don’t be afraid to put yourself out there.”

You whirl around to face him and he has a mischievous glint in his eye. “C.mon, y/n, you don’t think I don’t notice how you have been staring at G.I Joe and Cobra for the past 15 minutes? Barnes doesn’t bite you know, unless you’re into that.”

You close your eyes and take a deep breath “What are you talking about Tucan? I was just enjoying your company and you had to make it weird.”

Sam just looks at you and says “Uh-huh. Sure. All I’m saying is, you’re an amazing person and gorgeous. No man in their right mind would turn you down.”

You give a stunted nod. Realizing that you were feeling a little bit warm, you decided to go get some air on the balcony to cool off before saying hi to the boys. Sweat was starting to bead at your temple and when did Tony turn up the music? You were about to let the gang know where you were going but you noticed they had paired up, Thor with Jane and Wanda with Sam and they were really getting into dancing with each other, noticing Thor kneading Jane’s ass as they grinded against each other, you raised your eyebrows in surprise. While everyone knew they were dating, you never saw any PDA from them. Jane looked like she was ready to climb Thor like a tree.

You grabbed a napkin and fanned yourself lightly trying to find a route to the balcony that didn’t involve walking by Bucky and Steve. You curse yourself for building yourself into a panic attack thinking about approaching Bucky. Your heart rate was speeding up and you were panting slightly. Your eyes dart around the room and noticed Tony and Bruce huddled closely together, so close that in the dim lighting they looked like they were locked in an embrace. You chuckle to yourself thinking your mind is really playing tricks on you now with this anxiety.

You try to stand up straight with your shoulders back and hoped that maybe you can covertly walk by the boys on your way to the balcony. Bucky was whispering something into Steve’s ear, and Steve’s eyes were closed as if he was trying to catch every word over the loud music. You pictured yourself being in Steve’s shoes and how it would feel to have Bucky’s warm breath slide down your neck as he spoke to you. Maybe he would lick his lips and then trail his tongue down your neck to your pulse point. You feel yourself getting damp with arousal and your nipples tighten into hard buds. You were so sensitive you can feel them scrape against the lace of your bra every time you took a breath. Every item of clothing on you felt a size too small, and you wanted to climb right out of them.

OMG you thought to yourself. I really need to get some air. Why am I having such rampant horny thoughts now? Get a hold of yourself, girl. Now is not the time to lose your shit. You started to make your way to the balcony. Bucky and Steve were still deep in conversation and just as you were about to mentally high five yourself on avoiding they guys, a cold metal hand grasps your wrist and tugs. You gasp and to ensure that you didn’t fall flat on your ass you let the momentum take you and you wind up straddling Bucky’s thighs.

You look down at them about to give Bucky shit for scaring you when you see that you hadn’t witnessed a conversation between the two, but Bucky nibbling on Steve’s ear. He then trailed his tongue across Steve’s jaw and they began a sensual slow kiss that was all tongue.

You didn’t know what was going on but your arousal spiked 100-fold and your brain was so clouded with endorphins you didn’t care anymore. Watching the two soldiers making out was the hottest thing you ever saw, and your panties instantly got ruined with the amount of wetness that pooled between your thighs. You groaned at the image the two made, which garnered Bucky’s attention. He broke the kiss with Steve and looked at you with such a soft and earnest expression, his lids droopy with arousal.

His right hand wound its way to the nap of your neck and he pulled you into a kiss. The minute your lips touched you were lost in the daze of arousal. You kissed Bucky like he was your life force. His tongue darted out and licked your lips; you opened up for him and you both fought for dominance in a clash of tongues. Just like that in a flash, Bucky pulled off of you and turned back to Steve. They began to kiss again. You ground down on Bucky’s crotch wanting any kind of friction to ease the clawing need inside you. It was getting more and more intense, and all you wanted to do was chase an orgasm to relieve yourself of this empty ache.

As you were practically riding Bucky’s thighs you can hear conversations swirling around you but you had no shame or care in the world of who watched you. Your whole world shrunk down to just the three of you on the couch. You vaguely heard Natasha and Clint nearby and you could have sworn you heard Clint proposal to Natasha and she accept. You think how nice of them but before you can process the information further you feel Bucky’s hand on your nape squeeze slightly. You looked down and you felt his hand push your head down slightly and noticed his metal hand was cupping Steve’s neck in a similar fashion. Bucky brought the two of you together. You and Steve stared into each others eyes, his pupils blown so wide you can barely see any blue and in that moment you wanted to rip off the Captain’s clothes and scream ‘Vive la revolution!”.

You and Steve attack each others’ mouth in a dirty wet kiss and his left arm snakes around your waste to anchor you, like he was afraid you would leave. As you were kissing Steve you open your eyes to look over at Bucky. He’s reclined onto the couch watching the both of you make out and he has a small grin plastered on his face. You close your eyes again and resume focusing on Steve. Who know good ol’ Cap was such a filthy kisser. You start moving your hips again against Bucky’s thighs and you feel hands on your hips, one hot and one cold, holding you down and helping you moved to get better traction.

Feeling the arousal flow through your body to your toes and fingertips, you throw your head back and moan. At the pornographic sounds, Steve became insatiable and started to lick and kiss down your neck. Pulling your top to expose even more of your shoulder, he began to nip along your collar bone.

Bucky slowly sat up so that his mouth was working your other side and you heard him whisper “You’re so fucking sexy, you know that, baby girl?” You shuddered at not only his words but the hot breath coasting down your neck. “Tell me y/n, how horny are you for us right now? I swear I can feel you soaking through your jeans and onto my thighs. Are you all wet for me and Stevie?”

Feeling nearly overloaded with sensory, all you can do is nod. You were so so close to coming. Bucky must have sensed it as he re-doubled his efforts in pulling you down onto his hard bulge and grinding you against him.

“That’s it y/n” he rasps like he’s out of breath “Come for me. Let me see you fall apart for us.” As he licked a stripe up your neck you came with such ferocity you felt yourself squirt, truly wetting your jeans and effectively ruining Bucky’s pants.

Taking deep breaths you realized that the orgasm didn’t satisfy you at all despite having come so hard. You continued to rub yourself up against Bucky furiously.

“Shhh, I’ve got you sweetheart. I know, I know, you want more don’t you?” With that, Bucky unbuttoned your jeans and drew down the zipper. At the same time Steve lifted your shirt over your head and began to tease your rock hard nipples with his teeth. Bucky reached his hand down your panties and stated toying with your clit.

“You boys are way over dressed” you pant and you place one hand on Steve’s cock as you also palmed Bucky with your other hand. Both men moaned at the sensation and began to remove their shirts. With those tossed aside, the expanse of muscled chests and 8 pack abs had your pussy clenching. You had no idea where to start because you wanted your hands and mouth everywhere at once; and your skin was prickling with an energy you felt like if you didn’t come again you needed to claw it out.

You climbed off of Bucky’s lap so that you can strip off your jeans and bra, leaving you only in your black lace thong. Both boys’ eyes glazed over even more when they saw you and started to quickly divest themselves of their pants and boxers. There they sat naked as the day they were born in all their glory. You started to drool when you saw their huge cocks standing proud and dripping pre-cum already. As if they knew what they were doing was to drive you crazy with lust, instead of touching themselves, they each had a hand tugging the other one off. Both now had their heads thrown back with the veins in their necks bulging out as they tried to stave off their orgasms.

You knelt down between the two and removed their hands, replacing it with yours. Both their cocks were long and thick, Steve’s standing straight up with a huge purple head, Bucky’s slightly curved upwards and veiny. You couldn’t wait another second, you had to taste them now, to feel your mouth full of pulsing hot cock and gag on it. You leaned over to Steve licking up the pre-cum leaking out to get a good taste of it before you plunged your head down and tried to take all of him in one go. You felt his hand grasp your ponytail trying to pace your movements.

Popping off of Steve’s cock with drool running down your chin you look up at Steve and say “It’s ok Captain. Fuck me with this delicious cock of yours. Make me choke on it.”

You hear Steve swear under his breath as you resume deep throating him, but he also starts to buck his hips. As you were pleasuring Steve, you were stroking Bucky using his pre-cum to ease the slide.

Steve pulls you up by your Pony “Hey doll, time for Bucky to get a turn. I want to watch you suck his dick down now.”

You squirm, trying to ease the ache inside you and Steve sees your hips shifting side to side. Before you realize what is going on, Steve gets up, grabs your hips and plops you down knees first onto the couch. He takes your hair and leads your head down over to Bucky’s cock and you open wide for him. Bucky’s hands are fisting the upholstery of the couch as Steve moves your head up and down Bucky’s massive member. You’re trying your best to open up and take all of him down your throat, saliva dripping down and pooling by his balls. You reach down and start fondling his balls, made slick with your spit, and Bucky actually fucking growls.

As you were busy swallowing the super soldier down with your ass in the air, you feel Steve rip your panties right off of you and starts to stroke your folds.

“Damn girl, you’re so wet it’s dripping down your thighs. I bet you I don’t need to prepare you, you’re so ready.” With that Steve plunges two fingers into your pulsing pussy without and resistance and starts to pump in and out of you at a fast rate. “We need to move, I have to taste your cunt, darling”.

With that, Steve pulls you off of Bucky’s cock letting you take deep gulps of air. Bucky gets up and they lay you down across the couch with your head hanging over the padded arm rest. Bucky is pumping his own cock using your copious amount of spit as lube.

“Open up for me baby. You take my cock so well.” In this position you’re able to deep through Bucky must easier. You feel his hand wrap around your throat “Fuck, I can feel my cock moving in your throat.” And he begins to pump in and out faster.

Steve lays himself down with his head between your thighs. He begins licking at your clit and toying your opening again with his fingers. You arch your back signalling for more. Just like before, he begins to plunge into you without any warning and you are loving the stretch of his fingers. He has three fingers deep in you now, facing up so that the pads of his fingers are stroking your g-spot. He switches from licking to sucking your clit between his lips and you can feel your orgasm fast approaching. He’s furiously pumping his fingers in and out, and you can feel your juices splattering onto your shaking thighs.

“That’s it Stevie. Make her come. I want to see her gush for us. You gonna do that for us, baby girl? You gonna squirt for us again and show us what a slut you are for us?” Bucky is barely able to get the words out, he’s so fucked out and breathless, pushing and pulling his cock in and out of your mouth.

Just as your orgasm was taking over your body, three things happen simultaneously. Steve pulls out of your pulsing pussy and uses the hand to rub furiously across your clit. Bucky pulls his dick out of your mouth and hot ropes of cum shoot out of him all over your breasts and stomach; and you come screaming and your pussy clenches so hard bursts of your juices go squirting all over Steve’s stomach running down his abs in rivulets.

Steve is so gone from the sight of you gushing he reaches down to his cock soaked with you squirt and pumps hard 3 times before shooting thick hot ropes his spunk all over your pussy. It was so warm you gasp from the force of his cum hitting your clit giving you smaller bursts of pleasure. You were so fucked out and tired you barely registered Bucky and Steve wiping you up with their discarded shirts before manoeuvring the three of you to lay down on the couch.

The next thing you know you hear Clint yell “Shit shit shit!” Looking over, he’s staring at his watch. As consciousness slowly builds, you also realize that not only are you squished between Bucky and Steve but you are all very much naked. In fact you have two super solder morning wood poking insistently into each of your hips. At the commotion both Steve and Bucky being to stir and slowly each of your memories from the previous night begin to form. Your heart rate picks up and you begin to feel sick, mortified at not only having brazenly fucked your two closest friends and co-workers, but in front of the whole team!

Ever the gentleman and intuitive soul, Steve reaches around to pull a throw off the back of the couch to help cover you up. You are so embarrassed you don’t even acknowledge him, just trying to tuck the blanket and gain some semblance of modesty. Bucky jumps off the couch so swiftly, you almost fall off from the quick movement, if it weren’t for Steve’s quick reflexes and catching your arm. You pull your arm away and Steve easily lets go.

Looking around the room, you notice all your team mates in different states of undress and all looking worse for wear. Everyone except Thor who looked bright eyed and chipper. You see Tony try and peel himself off of Bruce and used his shirt to wrap around his waist to hide his junk. Everyone looked around partially confused and shocked.

Sam was first to speak up “Did we all just have some cult-level orgy? I love you all but not like that. But somehow last night, I was down for anything.”

Natasha nodded grimly “I know what you mean. Something came over me and pure lust was driving all my decisions. I think I also got engaged to Clint.” Clint is sitting there with a huge grin on his face.

“What the fuck happened last night?” Tony stumbled around not daring to look at Bruce; which didn’t matter because the scientist had his head in his hands and was mumbling to himself. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, what the hell happened? Check systems. Was they a biological contaminant or an attack through out HVAC systems?”

Friday’s lilting voice carried over the room. “None, sir. All systems check. I have deduced that your actions the previous night was not a result of an enemy attack, but rather the voluntary imbibing of a foreign substance.

All eyes zoned in on Thor. Thor grinned back. You sat up straight jabbing a finger at Thor “What the fuck, Thor! You said the punch had no alcoholic affects on humans!”

Thor started looking uneasy, realizing not everyone was as delightfully sated as he was. He put his arms up in a half shrug half placating manner “Well, no it does not have an alcoholic affect on humans. It just makes you more relaxed and more susceptible to your wantonly desires for each other. That’s all.”

“So you gave us alien ecstasy?” Tony shrieked.

“Well, to be fair, I did not think you puny mortals would be affected quite so easily. You were all voracious! Normally it just lowers inhibitions slightly.” Again he tries to giggle and looks over to Jane for help. She is seething, and having already dressed, grabs Thor by the ear and rags him out of the lounge towards the elevators.

Tony scrubs his face “Ok everyone. Ummm let’s pretend this never happened. F.R.I.D.A.Y please burn all evidence of last night, and by that I mean electronic and physical evidence. Can we have a controlled fire on this floor?”He looks around the room "Where's Rhodey? I know he drank some of the kinky kool-aid. F.R.I.D.A.Y let me know if I have to post bail for Colonel Rhodes."

“I will have the appropriate cleaners procured for de-contamination, sir” came her reply.

With that, Tony turned on his heel and walked away. Some how during all of this Bruce managed to sneak away without notice, and Natasha and Clint were deep in their own discussion yet they looked relatively happy. Sam and Wanda looked at each other, opened their mouths, and then each turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

That left you, Bucky and Steve. Your head was reeling, going a mile a minute. Bucky didn’t have feelings for you, and Steve certainly didn’t. They were both under the influence of a drug, and you happened to be present with them. Your chest felt like it was squeezing your lungs and heart together like a tight fist and you felt woozy. You should have been stronger, fought the urges. Perhaps you didn’t because of your feelings for Bucky and you certainly let your libido win out instead of maybe willing your brain to rationalize you from stopping.

Without another glance, you wrap the throw around yourself and make a hasty retreat to your room opting to take the stairs two at a time rather than wait for an elevator. In your desire to leave the room as fast as possible you missed Bucky and Steve trying to call you back. You ran into your room sobbing feeling abject horror and embarrassment. How could you have taken advantage of Bucky and Steve like that. You should have been strong enough to resist and preserve your friendship. You had no idea how you could come back from this. You rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower to the hottest setting you can withstand. Standing under the stream, you efficiently washed yourself and by the time you were done, you had decided to leave the compound for a while. Maybe you’ll visit your sister upstate, she was always complaining you never went to visit. This would give you time to think about your next move, maybe Fury will transfer you to another S.H.I.E.L.D location.

Stepping out of the shower you wrap yourself in a robe proceed to drag out your suitcase from your closet. You tried to make quick work of packing hoping that within the next hour you were in an Uber headed to the train station. As you were grabbing a pile of sweatshirts from your dresser, you heard your door open. You look over to see Steve and Bucky standing by the entrance, both looking forlorn.

“Sorry to barge in on you, y/n. We had a feeling you wouldn’t open the door if we knocked and F.R.I.D.A.Y said that you were decent.” Steve tries to explain themselves.

You chuckle under your breath “Like that matters anymore”. You make your way to the suitcase on the bed and both Steve and Bucky shoot each other a panicked look.

“Doll” Bucky speaks slowly. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like Buck? I’m leaving for a bit. I need to clear my head. I …I…” You sit down on the bed with exhaustion. “I… can’t stay here knowing that I took advantage of you guys. I won’t be able to think straight knowing that we did what we did and the feelings are only one sided. I know a lot of people can do one night stands or friends with benefits but that’s not how I operated and I think that –“

Steve interrupts you before you finish “Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, sweetheart. What are you talking about? We thought you couldn’t look at us because we took advantage of you! Buck and I are sick over ourselves that we violated you. You can’t begin to imagine how broken up we are that we hurt you, and we understand if you never want to speak to us every again.” Steve took a breath ready to go on but Bucky interrupted him.

“Wait, back up. What do you mean one sided feelings? Do you have feelings for me? Us?” He indicates between himself and Steve. Steve looks on confused.

Well in for a penny, in for a pound you suppose. Since you were all letting out your feelings and it couldn’t get any worse, you nodded. “I do. Bucky, I’ve been falling for you since we first met. That’s why I think I let my body rule my thoughts last night instead of thinking more rationally. I should have been able to stop but I think my mind just switched off knowing that I might as well seize the moment when I could. I’m so sorry.” You whispered the last part.

Bucky goes running to kneel in front of you, his hands cupping your face and thumbs brushing away your tears “y/n, look at me. I have feelings for you too. I’m head over heels for ya.” You looked on confused.

Steve moves over to sit next to you on the bed. “It’s our fault, doll. You see, we both like you. Like you a lot. We realized that the both of us had feelings for you and so we made a pact not to ask you out. That we would ask you who you preferred. We were gonna broach this with you last night but well you know…” Your mind was spinning, how did you not ever notice this. Steve Rogers and James Barnes liked liked you?

Before you can speak Bucky rushes in “You see, you didn’t take advantage of us….”

“Just like you didn’t take advantage of me” You state looking at Bucky and then at Steve.

Steve starts to speak slowly “Hey if what Thor says is true, the drink only makes you more susceptible to attraction, meaning it has to be there already.” Bucky nods slowly in understanding. Steve continues “and y/n, I know we were both under the influence but I remember everything and I remember my feelings. Say you felt an attraction to me like I did for you in that moment?”

You close your eyes and nod “But this doesn’t make it any easier!” You explain. “So now I have feelings for two people, who happen to be best friends, and I have to choose? How do I do that without tearing us apart one way or another?”

Bucky gives a sly grin “You don’t have to. Why choose? Clearly me and Stevie demonstrated to each other that we have some unresolved feelings for each other.” At that Steve blushes. “The way I see it, we all have to work out our feelings for each other. All I know is that I’m crazy about you, doll; and frankly I am open for some dicking down too” Bucky winks.

Steve looks contemplative but not resistant to the idea “I think Buck has something here. We all have to work through our feelings. Why not do it together? Who says anyone has to be hurt in all of this. I am crazy about you too y/n, and as Bucky so crudely put it I guess I can get with some dicking down.”

At hearing Captain America say “dicking down” you start to giggle. Then your couldn’t stop, starting into a fit of giggles creating more tears to streak down your face. Your smile and nod through your tears “Yeah, ok sure. Let’s figure this out together.”

Bucky starts stripping, hopping around the room trying to get his jogging pants off his leg. “What? I think we can start figuring this out together naked.” You look over at Steve and you both shake your heads at Bucky’s antics, but you also lean into a heated kiss as you begin to peel each other’s clothes off.


End file.
